cartoonnetworkfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cartoon Cartoon Fridays
Fridays, trước đây được gọi là Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (thường được viết tắt là '' 'CNF' '' hoặc '' 'CCF' ), là một khối Cartoon Network lập trình phục vụ như là đêm marquee cho các buổi ra mắt, các tập mới và tái hoạt động của loạt phim Cartoon Network Series và Phim gốc ban đầu của mạng, bao gồm Cartoon Cartoon nổi tiếng. Các khối được hiển thị hàng tuần vào đêm thứ Sáu từ ngày 11 tháng 6 năm 1999 đến ngày 23 tháng 2 năm 2007. Nó được tạo ra bởi Steve Patrick và Christina Augustinos, với hình ảnh động được sản xuất bởi Primal Screen. Mỗi tuần trên CCF, một nhân vật hoạt hình khác nhau Cartoon sẽ lưu trữ; các phân đoạn lưu trữ thường được sử dụng lại trong suốt quá trình chạy của khối. Trong khi khối này chủ yếu dành cho Phim hoạt hình hoạt họa, sau đó nó được tích hợp Phim hoạt hình không hoạt hình như 'Samurai Jack' 'và' 'What's New, Scooby-Doo?' '. Vào tháng 10 năm 2003, CCF được khởi động lại dưới dạng live-action là "Friday", được tổ chức bởi Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake (2003–2004), và Tara Sands (2005–2007) ). Nó phát sóng loạt phim bên ngoài thương hiệu phụ "Cartoon Cartoon", và cũng bao gồm các vở kịch, các ngôi sao khách mời và các buổi biểu diễn nhạc sống. Thứ Sáu được thay thế bằng Friday Night Premiere Thunder vào năm 2007. Cho đến tháng 6 năm 2007, tối thứ Sáu đã được lập trình cho trẻ em trên mạng từ 10:00 PM. đến 6:00 sáng, với Adult Swim ban đầu được phát sóng vào các tối thứ Bảy đến thứ Năm (trước khi chuyển đến bảy đêm một tuần vào tháng 7 năm 2007). Vào ngày 27 tháng 1 năm 2017, Cartoon Network đã trở lại phát sóng các buổi ra mắt thứ Sáu với sự ra mắt của Friday Friday!. Lịch sử Tạo ra Trong 1999, Cartoon Network muốn cạnh tranh với các mạng cáp khác với lập trình ban đầu của riêng họ trong thời gian đầu. Để thực hiện điều này, họ đã tạo ra một sự kiện hàng tuần có tiêu đề "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays", một khối lập trình dài 4 giờ với các tập phim mới và buổi ra mắt của Cartoon Cartoons (một thuật ngữ chung cho phim hoạt hình ban đầu của Cartoon Network). Mùa 1999–2000 CCF bắt đầu vào ngày 11 tháng 6 năm 1999. Trong định dạng ban đầu, nó được tổ chức bởi các diễn viên và diễn viên sống động, với một loạt các đoạn phim hoạt hình, bao gồm các chương trình xổ số giả, dự báo thời tiết, thiên văn học, ban nhạc diễu hành theo chủ đề Cartoon Cartoon và đấu giá chăn nuôi. Phần giới thiệu cho CCF liên quan đến các dòng và thanh âm lượng hiển thị tất cả Phim hoạt hình Phim hoạt hình, bao gồm một phiên bản phối lại kỹ thuật của chủ đề Phim hoạt hình nổi tiếng. The "Coming Up Next", "Chúng tôi sẽ trở lại ngay", và "Back to the Show" bumpers đặc trưng bởi các ngôi sao NFL người treo lên các mảnh tông của nhân vật hoạt hình Cartoon. Định dạng này được sử dụng cho đến ngày 2 tháng 6 năm 2000. Khi CCF được phát sóng lần đầu tiên, nó đã tặng quà các món đồ theo chủ đề Phim hoạt hình Cartoon đã được tung ra bằng điện thoại. Quà tặng đã kết thúc sau một chục tuần. Các quảng cáo và quảng cáo của CCF có những nhân vật hành động trực tiếp hoạt động giống như nhân vật hoạt hình Cartoon. Khẩu hiệu cho những quảng cáo này là "Bạn có phải là phim hoạt hình không?" Mùa 2000–01 Bắt đầu từ ngày 9 tháng 6 năm 2000, CCF đã được tân trang lại. Phiên bản mới này diễn ra bên trong một khung cảnh giống như nhà máy màu trắng, nơi những dải băng quá khổ (xuất hiện từ logo "Phim hoạt hình" trong phần giới thiệu) được trình bày. Mỗi tuần, một nhân vật từ Cartoon Cartoon sẽ lưu trữ khối bằng cách thông báo các tập sắp tới và tương tác với các nhân vật Cartoon Network ngẫu nhiên khác trên tập hợp. Để kết hợp tất cả điều này với nhau, có một người thông báo trên màn hình giới thiệu từng máy chủ cũng như các quảng cáo thương mại hàng tuần. Các nhân vật Cartoon Cartoon sau đây lần lượt tổ chức chương trình trong mùa này: *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Mayor (''The Powerpuff Girls) Mỗi nhân vật trình bày các tập mới của các chương trình tương ứng của họ, cũng như một số cốt truyện.The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Meet the Reaper thắng Big Pick 2000, được tổ chức bởi Thị trưởng. Sheep in the Big City cũng là một câu chuyện được công chiếu vào mùa hè năm 2000 và được công chiếu là một bộ phim đầy đủ vào ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2000. Vào mùa thu năm 2000, chủ nhà sẽ giới thiệu các tập phim hoạt hình khác nhau, không chỉ riêng của họ. Lần lưu trữ gần đây nhất của Eustace sẽ là vào tháng 12 năm 2000 và tuần sau sẽ là lần đầu tiên Dexter lưu trữ. Cừu sẽ tổ chức một lần duy nhất vào tháng Hai năm 2001. Trong mùa này, ba Phim hoạt hình hoạt hình mới được công chiếu trên CCF: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og and Sheep in the Big City. 2001–02 season CCF đã được tân trang lại vào ngày 8 tháng 6 năm 2001 và định dạng cầu nối có các phân đoạn mới hoạt hình với sự tham gia của các nhân vật hoạt hình Cartoon. Những phân đoạn này được lặp lại cho đến cuối mùa hè năm 2002. Các nhân vật Cartoon Cartoon sau thay phiên nhau lưu trữ chương trình: *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) On December 14, 2001, Dexter's hosting segment was completely re-done to reflect the new style of his own show and the older one was never aired again. *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Due to a scheduling error on Johnny Bravo's part, Blossom and Courage were also supposed to host on Mojo's night, and the two continuously interrupted him throughout the night. *The Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Ed and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Eustace and Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Larry, Otto, and Tuddrussel (Time Squad) *Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) As opposed to the others, who each got to host many times throughout the block's run, Sheep only hosted once. Cartoon Cartoon mới, Time Squad, được công chiếu vào ngày cải tạo. Một Big Pick mới, có tất cả các phi công được công chiếu trong mùa hè năm 2001, được tổ chức để người hâm mộ bỏ phiếu cho phi công sẽ trở thành một bộ phim mới. Người chiến thắng là Codename: Kids Next Door. Grim & Evil cũng sẽ ra mắt vào cuối tuần như Big Pick. Ngoài ra, I.M. Weasel đã tổ chức Big Pick Weekend 2001. Hai chương trình khuyến mãi đặc biệt được phát sóng trong suốt chương trình, một cho Halloween, và 1 cho Christmas, cả hai đều tương tác đặc trưng giữa tất cả các ký tự, nhưng trang web Cartoon Orbit được liệt kê Chồn là máy chủ lưu trữ chính thức cho cả hai sự kiện này. Mặc dù có ba sự kiện và sự nổi tiếng của mình như một nhân vật, Weasel không bao giờ nhận được phân khúc lưu trữ thường xuyên của riêng mình trong vòng quay. Mùa 2002–03 CCF sắp xếp thay đổi cho tháng 6 năm 2002 nhưng không có máy chủ mới. Mùa hè chỉ có 4 tập mới trong một đêm và Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? được công chiếu vào tháng 7 năm 2002. Courage the Cowardly Dog đã có các tập mới gần như mỗi thứ Sáu từ tháng 6 năm 2002 đến tháng 11 năm 2002 khi loạt phim kết thúc. Codename: Kids Next Door sẽ là Phim hoạt hình hoạt hình cuối cùng ra mắt vào ngày 6 tháng 12 năm 2002 và What's New, Scooby Doo? sẽ ra mắt trong đội hình CCF vào ngày 28 tháng 3 năm 2003. Vào ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2002, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays đã trở thành Scaretoon Scaretoon Fright-Days. Video trực tiếp đặc biệt này Scooby-Doo phim cùng với các tập mới của Courage the Cowardly Dog và Grim & Evil. CCF ngừng vào ngày 16 tháng 5, 2003 và vào ngày 23 tháng 5, nó tạm thời được thay thế bằng Friday Fridays, đã giới thiệu hai Cartoon Cartoons cuối cùng: '' CThe Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy vàEvil Con Carne. Vào ngày 5 tháng 9 năm 2003, thứ Sáu mùa hè đã được thay thế bằng Cartoon Network's Fridays. Mùa 2003–04 Sau khi CCF kết thúc vào ngày 16 tháng 5 năm 2003, Friday Fridays và Cartoon Network's Fridays là tạm thời thay thế. Vào ngày 3 tháng 10 năm 2003, các ngày thứ Sáu mới được công chiếu. Các đoạn cầu nối được thực hiện trong live-action với một tập hợp và host mới, Tommy Snider và Nzinga Blake, cũng như các nhân vật mới như Whiskers, Big Guy Shimmy, Milkman Fred, và Diner Lady, và phân đoạn edutainment. Trong giai đoạn 2003-2004, thứ Sáu phát sóng loạt phim bên ngoài thương hiệu phụ "Cartoon Cartoon", bao gồm cả ''Samurai Jack,Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends,Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi '', '' ¡Mucha Lucha! '', Và '' Atomic Betty ''. Trình tự mở đầu cho thứ Sáu, được sử dụng từ năm 2003 đến 2005, các nhân vật nổi bật từ mọi chương trình đã từng có trên Cartoon Network, bao gồm các chương trình sau đó biến mất hoàn toàn khỏi mạng (ví dụ là '' Looney Tunes '' , '' The Jetsons '' và '' Hong Kong Phooey ''). Mùa 2005–07 Vào ngày 7 tháng 1, 2005, Tara Sands tiếp quản nhiệm vụ lưu trữ của Nzinga Blake. Vào tháng 2 năm 2005, một tháng sau, bộ phim của chương trình cũng đã thay đổi, khiến nó trở nên lung lay và thay thế hầu hết các nhân vật cũ trong phần giới thiệu với các nhân vật mới hơn (bao gồm các nhân vật của '' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '' và '' Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi ''). Hai bộ phim gốc mới ra mắt vào thứ Sáu năm đó: ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee và Camp Lazlo. Vào ngày 7 tháng 4, 2006, khi Cartoon Network bước vào thời kỳ Yes!, Bộ phim đã nhận được một sự đổi mới khác và giờ đây trông giống như nội thất của một ngôi nhà sang trọng. Bộ này đã được sử dụng cho đến cuối chương trình. Ba ngày thứ Sáu cuối cùng được công chiếu vào năm 2006: My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Squirrel Boy, và Class of 3000. Trong mùa giải 2006–07, nhóm nhạc đã có những khách mời nhạc sống như Nick Cannon, Cheyenne, Da Backwudz, Bowling for Soup, Morningwood và Jonas Brothers. Thứ Sáu đã kết thúc hoạt động vào ngày 23 tháng 2 năm 2007 và được thay thế bằng Friday Night Premiere Thunder, bắt đầu phát sóng vào ngày 6 tháng 4 năm 2007. Lập trình Loạt Cartoon Network Gốc Cartoon Cartoons *''The What a Cartoon! Show'' (1999) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1999–2004) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1999–2004) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1999–2001) *''I Am Weasel'' (1999–2001) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1999–2005) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (1999–2007) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (1999–2001) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (1999–2004) *''Sheep in the Big City'' (2000–2002) *''Time Squad'' (2001–2003) *''Grim & Evil'' (2001–2003) *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (2002–2004) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2002–2007) *''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' (2000–2003) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2003–2007) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2003–2004) Cartoon Cartoon ngắn *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: "Meet the Reaper"'' (2000) *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' (2000) *''Trevor! in "Journey to Sector 5-G"'' (2000) *''Nikki'' (2000) *''Foe Paws'' (2000) *''Prickles the Cactus'' (2000) *''Lucky Lydia in "Club Lydia"'' (2000) *''Longhair and Doubledome: "Good Wheel Hunting"'' (2000) *''Lost Cat'' (2000) *''Uncle Gus: "For the Love of Monkeys"'' (2000) *''Captain Sturdy: "Back in Action"'' (2001) *''Yee Hah & Doo Dah in "Bronco Breakin' Boots"'' (2001) *''Imp, Inc.'' (2001) *''My Freaky Family'' (2001) *''Major Flake: "Soggy Sale"'' (2001) *''Utica Cartoon: "Hotdog Champeen"'' (2001) *''Kids Next Door: "No P in the Ool"'' (2001) *''Swaroop'' (2001) *''Ferret and Parrot'' (2001) *''A Kitty Bobo Show: "Cellphones"'' (2001) *''Longhair and Doubledome: Where There's Smoke...There's Bob'' (2003) Phim hoạt hình Post-Cartoon Cartoon/Cartoon Network *''Samurai Jack'' (2002–2003) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003–2004) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004–2007) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2004–2006) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2005–2006) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005–2007) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2006–2007) *''Ben 10'' (2006–2007) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2006–2007) *''Class of 3000'' (2006–2007) Loạt video đã mua *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2003–2006) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003–2005) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (2004–2005) *''Atomic Betty'' (2004–2005) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2006–2007) Đặc biệt *''The Uncle Gus Show'' *''12 Tiny Christmas Tales'' (premiered December 7, 2001) *''Private Eye Princess'' (premiered 2002) *''The Groovenians'' (premiered 2003) *''Cartoon Network's Top 40 Musical Moments'' (premiered 2003) *''Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'' (premiered 2003) *''Party Wagon'' (premiered 2004) *''Bah-Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (premiered 2006) *''Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage'' (premiered 2006) Máy chủ lưu trữ *'Tommy Snider': Tommy là đồng chủ nhà đáng yêu của chương trình. Với sự trưởng thành của một đứa trẻ, và trái tim của vàng, Tommy hát, nhảy múa, và thực hiện những trò đùa điên rồ thúc đẩy hạt Nzinga. Để nói rằng ông là cứu trợ hài hước sẽ là một cách nói. Tommy thích trượt nước, chơi bowling và tiết kiệm vũ trụ với robot khổng lồ của mình! * '' 'Nzinga Blake' '': Đằng sau mỗi chương trình tuyệt vời là một người phụ nữ tuyệt vời. Nzinga là một đồng chủ nhà thông minh, tràn đầy năng lượng của các ngày thứ Sáu. Với một phong cách thời trang mạnh mẽ và thái độ vô nghĩa, Nzinga giữ thứ Sáu là thứ tự làm việc mỗi tuần. Một điều mà cô muốn tất cả mọi người biết là "n" trong tên của cô là không rõ ràng. Cô cũng thích phim hoạt hình, những câu chuyện cười hay và khiêu vũ. * '' 'Tara Sands' '': Tara là người dẫn chương trình thay thế Nzinga trong các khối thứ sáu của Cartoon Network (giờ đã không còn tồn tại). Bên ngoài các ngày thứ Sáu, cô ấy thực hiện tác phẩm lồng tiếng cho anime. Phân đoạn Những phân khúc này có các nhân vật như: Râu Mèo, Milkman, Long Haul, Diner Lady, Big Guys, Rev Chase, Vernon và Motor Baby. * "The Big Guys" - 4 người đàn ông lớn cùng với dàn diễn viên hôm thứ Sáu làm một điệu nhảy chữ ký trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn. * "Long Haul the Puppet Trucker" - Một con rối gấu cưỡi một chiếc xe tải và nói với khán giả những gì trong xe tải của mình mỗi tuần, ông đã trở thành một phần lớn của khối thứ sáu hàng tuần. * "Milkman Fred" - Một người chăm sóc sữa già và vui vẻ, thảo luận về những cách thú vị để có được một nguồn sữa khỏe mạnh trong cuộc sống hàng ngày của bạn, cũng như các sản phẩm sữa cơ bản. * "Diner Lady" - Một cô hầu bàn nhận đơn đặt hàng cho khán giả, cô thường thông báo các chương trình sắp tới * "Rev Chase và Motor Baby" - một người đi xe đạp và một đứa trẻ (về cơ bản là đồ chơi), lái xe xung quanh một nền màu xanh lá cây sàng lọc, thường công bố chương trình sắp tới. * "Whiskers Kitten Ai có thể đặt trái cây" - một con mèo nói rằng nói một loại khác nhau của các sản phẩm trái cây mỗi tuần. * "Wiggle Chicken" - một con gà cao su lắc lư quanh một nền ngẫu nhiên. Một tuần, phân khúc này được thử thách bởi một phân khúc khác gọi là Jiggle Lizard. * "Show and Tell" - Một cậu bé háo hức yêu thích tham gia chương trình và nói, mặc dù anh ấy dường như biểu diễn thay vì trình bày bất cứ điều gì và giáo viên của anh ấy thấy anh ấy khá khó chịu. * "Lame Fables" - Truyện ngụ ngôn được viết bởi Aesop được kể lại trong một vấn đề thô sơ và châm biếm. * "Travel Logs" - 2 nhật ký nói chuyện du lịch vòng quanh thế giới. Họ quản lý để vít lên tất cả mọi thứ họ làm và đánh dấu tất cả mọi người xung quanh họ. Công Lồng tiếng *Charlie Adler—Chicken; Cow; The Red Guy; I.R. Baboon *Michael Dorn—I.M. Weasel *Jeff Bennett—Johnny Bravo; Dad; Ace *Brenda Vaccaro—Bunny Bravo *Christine Cavanaugh—Dexter (2000–01) *Candi Milo—Dexter (2001–03) *Kat Cressida—Dee Dee (2000–01) *Allison Moore—Dee Dee (2001–03) *Kath Soucie—Mom *Eddie Deezen—Mandark *Roger L. Jackson—Mojo Jojo *Cathy Cavadini—Blossom *Tara Strong—Bubbles *E.G. Daily—Buttercup *Tom Kane—Him; Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny—The Mayor; Lenny Baxter; Valhallen; Lil' Arturo *Jennifer Martin—Sara Bellum *Jim Cummings—Fuzzy Lumpkins *Kevin Michael Richardson—The Boogie Man *Matt Hill—Ed *Samuel Vincent—Edd *Tony Sampson—Eddy *Peter Kelamis—Rolf *Janyse Jaud—Lee Kanker *Marty Grabstein—Courage *Thea White—Muriel *Arthur Anderson—Eustace (2002–03) *Lionel G. Wilson—Eustace (2000–02; 2002–03, archive footage) *Richard Horvitz—Billy *Grey DeLisle—Mandy *Greg Eagles—Grim *Vanessa Marshall—Irwin *Pamela Adlon—Otto Osworth *Mark Hamill—Larry 3000 *Rob Paulsen—Buck Tuddrussel; Major Glory *Frank Welker—The Infraggable Krunk; Boskov; Fred Jones *Phil LaMarr—Hector Con Carne *Kevin Seal—Sheep *Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1; Numbuh 2 *Lauren Tom—Numbuh 3 *Dee Bradley Baker—Numbuh 4 *Cree Summer—Numbuh 5 *Keith Ferguson—Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Keone Young—Kaz Harada *Harry Shearer—Mr. Announcer (1999-2000) *Tom Clark—Mr. Announcer (2000–02) *Doug Preis—Mr. Announcer (2002–03) *Tommy Snider—Himself *Nzinga Blake—Herself (2003–04) *Tara Sands—Herself (2005–07) *Don Kennedy—Milkman Fred *Chris Bieger—Diner Lady *Andy Merrill—Long Haul *Jack Horkenheimer—Himself *Steve Swienckowski—Himself *Rick Rickers—Himself *Lorraine Lavender—Herself Toàn thể nhân viên *Studio—Primal Screen *Produced by—Christina Augustinos, Billy Cone, Steve Patrick, Chris Kelly *Written by—Chris Kelly, Billy Cone, Steve Patrick *Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network—Linda Simensky Tham khảo thêm External links *Fridays: The Fansite Ghi chú